1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and composition suitable for the neutralization of formaldehyde and formaldehyde bearing solutions. The neutralization reaction yields an easily disposable reaction product in suspension by way of a substantially irreversible reaction.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of formaldehyde for medical and industrial applications is extensive. Formaldehyde is used by health care institutions for preserving tissue and by industry for various manufacturing processes including paper manufacture and plastics manufacture. Formaldehyde is also used in funeral home business for embalming and for disinfecting the surrounding work area. Formaldehyde, also referred to as "formalin" is sold to these institutions in a concentrated form (37 to 50% formaldehyde, 6 to 15% alcohol stabilizer, and water) and, in dilution, the most common concentration being 10% formalin or 3.75% formaldehyde.
Aidehydes, such as formaldehyde, are particularly useful because of their quick, effective kill of all pathenogenic organisms. Aldehydes, however are carcinogenic. Concerns for worker exposure and the environment have initiated the development of new handling, storage, and disposal regulations to limit worker and public exposure.
As concern for worker and environmental exposure increases, various methods, techniques and products have been sought to reduce the risk of exposure to formaldehyde.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of removing formaldehyde from solutions, with the residual material being substantially non-toxic so that it can then be safely and efficiently disposed of in municipal sewage systems and the like.
It is a further object of this invention that a reaction product in suspension be formed which may be easily disposed of. The reaction product in suspension is flushable in an ordinary sewer system without fear of toxicity to the surrounding environment.